


Thou shalt not take the Lord's name in vain

by RbtlSR



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Cuddling, Destiel - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Slash, Smut, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-26
Packaged: 2017-11-16 22:32:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RbtlSR/pseuds/RbtlSR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean uses the Lord's name in vain, and Cas decides to teach him a lesson. Smut and fluff all in one. Warning: consensual spanking of an adult.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Oops

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Contains consensual spanking of an adult  
> Inspired by captcha fic prompts during the Destiel/Faberry poll a while ago. The word was "shoe."

Worn-out pages of an ancient book rested in the older Winchester's hands. His face was pressed into an expression of deep concentration and involvement as he scanned the page for any relevant information. He had been at it for hours.  
Exhausted and somewhat brain-dead he sighed and slammed the book closed, sending clouds of dust into the air, making it sparkle brilliantly in the sunlight. He leaned back in his chair, closing his eyes, when he felt something warm grasp his shoulder.  
He wheeled around, finding his face level with the crotch of an angel.

"Shit, Cas, you startled me," Dean admonished teasingly.

Cas's beautifully expressive eyes seemed to suddenly find the floor very interesting.

An embarrassed angel was the cutest thing, in Dean's opinion. After a second he reached forward , grinning, to hold the angel's stubbled chin, tilting it upwards to make eye contact. "God, Cas, you have no idea how sexy you look right now."

Castiel, however, raised his head with a spark of anger in the deep blue of his eyes. "Did you just use my Father's name in vain in my presence, Dean Winchester?"

Shit. Dean gulped. It had been a long time since he made that mistake, but he hadn't forgotten what happened when he did.

"Did you, or did you not, Dean?" Castiel asked, with a commanding authority in his voice.

The usually macho Dean looked surprisingly boyish and ashamed, "I did, Cas. I'm sorry. It won't happen again."

"Well we'll just have to make sure of that, now won't we?" The angel purred, an evil grin twitching at the corners of his mouth. With assurance he strode over to one of the beds and sat down, offering his lap to the other man.

Dean felt his heart jump.

"Assume the position" Castiel ordered, with authority in his voice.

Nervously Dean walked over, hands behind his back like a child being scolded, and cautiously lowered himself across the angel's lap. This was not a new experience for him, he knew what to do, but it was most certainly not his favorite pastime.

Castiel grabbed Dean and roughly repositioned him to his liking, stomach down, across his lap, ass just to the side, so that his crotch was against Dean's lower torso and Dean's crotch was pressed into his thigh. Perfectly vulnerable.

Dean was well aware of how vulnerable he was. Still, all he could focus on was the fact that he was on Cas's lap. An angel's lap. His angel's lap. And spankings usually ended quite pleasurably for both of them. He felt his cock twitch against the angel's warm thigh.

Reaching down, he removed his shoe, and held it above Dean's perfect ass, ready to strike.

"Why are you getting punished, Dean?" Castiel asked, bring him back from fantasy to reality.

"I used the Lord's name in vain..." Dean managed to squeak out. He really hated being in this position, but he knew from experience that if he tried to fight Castiel that the angel would always win, and would then punish him further for the effort.

"Correct. Directly disobeying the third commandment. And for that you will receive 30 swats."

Dean internally cringed. 30. This was going to hurt.

"Are you ready?"

Dean nodded, face stoic, refusing to show any fear.

"Then count them out."

And with that he swung his arm down.

"One." Dean said confidently, biting his lip.

Without a moment's hesitation the next blow came down.

"Two."

This time Dean squeaked a bit and wriggled, trying to move his ass away from the source of pain.

Castiel simply wrapped his other arm around the squirming man to hold him in place.

As much as he tried to escape, he could not. Castiel was strong and had him in a vice-like grip. No matter what he tried, he could not free himself. He was completely helpless to protect his backside.

It was in this manner that the next 13 were delivered, Dean squirming, and Cas holding him tight.

At the end of the 15th Dean breathed a sigh of relief to himself. Half way done. His backside was sore, but he had to admit that this wasn't as much of a punishment as it ought to be. He wondered if Cas had noticed his warm hardness pressing into his thigh as he squirmed every time the shoe came down. Probably not, his jeans were fairly thick.

He wasn't sure why his body was reacting like this. Something about Cas being in control lit something inside of him. And then he couldn't ignore the fact that he was pressed into Cas's groin and being held tight. Yes, this was definitely hot.

He was brought out of his musings by Castiel's calm voice.

"That is half of them. For the second half you will remove your jeans, but keep your boxers on, and I will use my hand. Remove your jeans now."

Dean looked up incredulously at the angel. This had never been part of of the ritual before. Something about the look in his eyes told Dean not to question it though, and so he grudgingly stood and began to unbuckle his belt. When he had removed it he stepped out of his jeans and put himself back on Castiel's lap, hoping the angel had not noticed his prominent erection.  
His hope was in vain, however, and Castiel inwardly smirked to himself. He was really enjoying himself. The object of his affections was half-naked and about to be pressing himself onto his lap, completely under his control. What would the warmth of Dean's ass feel like as he swatted it? He shuddered as he began imagining Dean's cock against his thigh with only boxers in between.

"Now back on my lap" he ordered, relishing the control.

Dean complied, the thoughts running through his head most certainly not angel-appropriate.

Castiel raised his hand, his heart rate quickening, and loudly smacked down it against Dean's warm rear.  
He cried out in a very unmanly fashion. That hurt. A lot. More than the shoe through his jeans. Still, he did not squirm this time. He wasn't going to give that smart-ass angel that satisfaction anymore.

Another smack landed on the other cheek. And another.

At the fourth strike Dean squirmed and ground his hips into Castiel's leg in an attempt to escape the onslaught.

Before he could control himself Castiel let out a moan at the unexpected friction and jerked his own hips up.

Dean's head jerked up in surprise. He most certainly had not been expecting that. Castiel had never lost control of his reactions during the spanking before. He could use this to his advantage.  
As the fifth swat came down he used the force of the blow to grind his hips even harder into Castiel's thigh and rub his stomach across the man's groin, and purposely let out a soft sensual moan.  
Castiel's head tilted back a fraction, an action that was not lost on the man lying across his lap.  
Seeing the pleasure that this was causing Cas caused Dean's already erect cock to twitch in his thin boxers.

"You think you're being funny, do you?" Castiel asked, mock anger in his voice.

Dean only smirked.

The smirk was soon wiped off his face, however, as Castiel rained spanks number seven, eight, nine, and ten down on his ass in quick succession.

"Owww!" Dean squealed and squirmed around on Cas's lap.

Castiel only smiled before beginning to rub Dean's sore rear. He could feel the heat from the rouged cheeks as it radiated through the fabric.

"Just 5 more, and then we're done, Dean."

He was beginning to enjoy the feeling of his ass being rubbed. The angel's hands were skillful, and there was something to be said for having your ass massaged while lying across the lap of a very sexy soldier of the Lord. Dean's cock grew completely hard, and he began moving his hips up and down. He wanted nothing more than to grab the angel and pin him down, and then lick him all over his-

He was jolted out of his fantasy by another sharp pain. And then another, and another.

"Sonofabitch!"  
It was then that all of it became too much and Dean squirmed and wriggled in frustration. Somehow, in Castiel's shock at the rebellion, Dean managed to free himself. He had only taken a step, however, when the strong angel was behind him, body pressed against him. He was grabbed and forced face-down on the bed. His predicament became clear to him: he was spread eagle on his stomach atop the bed, with Castiel sitting on top of him, forcefully pinning his wrists down. Yes, he was completely at the Castiel's mercy (or lackthereof).

"So you think this is a game, Dean?" The angel growled in his ear.

Dean could only whimper as Castiel held him down on the bed.

The angel began to roughly grind his hips into Dean's already sore ass, causing him to whimper even more.

"Getting me all horny when I'm trying to punish you?"

He could feel Castiel's hardness pressing between the cheeks of his ass every time he gyrated. He shuddered. This was fucking hot.

"What should I do to you, Dean Winchester? What should happen to misbehaving hunters that try to make angels horny?" Castiel growled in his ear, tightening his firm grip on the wrists of the man beneath him

Dean groaned. It was rare that Castiel talked dirty, and he was almost never dominant. In fact, it had always been Dean that topped. Yet here Castiel was, taking complete control over what he wanted, grinding that delicious cock hard against his ass. God, he wanted Cas so badly.

"Maybe I should take you in the same way that you've taken me, Dean. Would you like that? I could claim your ass, and then you would never forget this lesson."

"Oh God, yes, please..." Dean managed to plead, his hips already forcefully grinding into the bed in desperation. The feeling of the angel on top of him was driving him mad with desire. He would have agreed to anything at that point just for any kind of stimulation.

*SMACK*

His hips jumped at the unexpected strike.

"You really haven't learned your lesson, have you? You did it again! Well I guess I'll have to make sure that you will remember this for a long time."


	2. Worth It

Cas roughly pulled Dean's hips up off the bed, leaving him on his hands and knees. Strong hands reached around the hunter's hips and slid into his boxers, lightly ghosting over his achingly hard erection.

Something about Cas taking control like this made him hornier than he thought possible. He tilted his head back and groaned, thrusting his hips forward trying to get more sensation, but the angel pulled his hands away until Dean stopped thrusting.  
"I'm in control here" he growled into Dean's ear. Dean's cock jumped at Cas's deep and sexy voice. All he wanted was rough, hard sex. Now.

Then Castiel was pulling at the waistband of his boxers, sliding them down his thighs so that his sculpted ass was bare and pointing into the air, still rosy from the earlier spanking. The hands were roaming over his ass, rubbing and squeezing, exploring as if they'd never touched his ass before.

Then the hands were forceful around his hips, pulling them backwards with incredible strength. His bare ass met soft fabric. When had Cas taken his jeans off? But he didn't have time to give it any more thought before Cas was pulling and pushing his hips, grinding Dean's ass against his clothed dick.

An unearthly moan escaped from the angel's lips as he rubbed his hardness up and down against the warm ass.

"Unnng... want you Cas. Need you." Dean moaned, able to feel the shape of Castiel's hardness, rubbing up and down his ass. He needed it so badly.

A second later Castiel was standing up next to the bed. Dean thrust his hips back, missing the contact. The angel didn't seem to notice. He stepped out of his own boxers unceremoniously and Dean only had a second to admire his straining hardness, shiny and ready for him, all because of him, before-

"Uh. Do you have in your possession any lubricant for sexual activity?" Cas asked, completely forgetting his authoritative voice, instead sounding incredibly nervous.

"Jacket. Pocket. Hurry." Dean was still humping at nothingness.

To an outsider it probably would have looked ridiculous to see an angel in nothing but a trench coat, shirt, and tie, sporting an obvious erection, fumbling around in the pocket of a leather jacket for a bottle of lube. To the hunter though, it was torture.

But in seconds the angel was back at his side. With a tenderness that had not been there a few minutes ago, he ran his hand across the smooth and muscled back and asked, "are you sure, Dean? We don't have to do this if you're not comfortable with it. You can "top" if you want."

Dean met Castiel's worried eyes. "No, Cas. I want this. I'll help you."

"What do I do?" Cas still looked worried.

"Just do as I do with you, okay? Put some lube on a finger, and then put it in my ass." He thrust his hips up to make a point.

Castiel couldn't help but bite his lip at the view. He liberally applied lube all over his first finger, and tentatively moved it up to Dean's puckered hole, unexplored territory. When he touched it Dean jumped.  
He wanted to go slowly with this, he didn't want to hurt Dean.

He circled around the hole, pressing softly and moving in until he finally pushed the first knuckle of his finger in.

Dean took in a deep breath and tried to relax. He knew it would feel good, but this felt weird. He was still ridiculously horny though, and he wanted it.

Then the finger was gone. "I hurt you," stated the guilty-looking angel. "I'm sorry Dean."

Dean met his eyes, torn between comforting the angel and jumping his bones. "No, Cas, you didn't. Please do it again. Please?" He was already missing having his ass touched.

Cas seemed reassured. This time he pushed the finger in further, all the way to the base, and slowly twisted it around.

Dean groaned. This didn't hurt as much as he had thought it would. In fact, it felt really nice. He wanted more.

Grinding his hips hard and fast into Cas's hand was apparently not too subtle for the angel, and soon another finger was being added.  
He tried not to hiss at the burn, he didn't want Cas to feel guilty again. Besides, then Cas would go slower and he didn't want slower. He wanted this, now.

"Oh, FUCK!" Castiel had just curled his fingers as Dean had done many times inside of him, and he felt the pleasure shoot through his prostate to his cock. His eyes shut and he tensed, the pleasure unlike anything he had ever experienced. "Shit, Cas, do that again!"

A few minutes and many panting breaths and moans later, the angel had worked three fingers into Dean's ass and was switching between scissoring them and stroking his prostate. Dean's head was buried in the pillow as he tried not to scream with the new sensations going through his body.

"Are you ready for me?" Castiel asked, voice low and sultry again. Dean only grunted into the pillow in reply, thrusting his hips up in an obvious answer.

Then the fingers were gone and he felt their loss. He needed it again.

He felt something warm pressing at his entrance, warmer than the fingers. It pressed harder, unyielding, until finally his hole opened up and slowly allowed Castiel inside. He felt himself becoming more and more filled every second until, when he thought he couldn't get any more full, he felt Castiel's body against his legs, letting him know that he was all the way in.

Castiel reached forward to stroke the handprint on Dean's shoulder. "Are you okay?" he asked, worried instead of dominant.

Dean laid a hand over Cas's and answered, "Yeah. This is good. Now fuck me, please!"

The angel took that as a good sign. Immediately switching to his huskier voice he growled in Dean's ear "Of course I'll fuck you. Hard."

And with that he began moving in and out of the impossibly tight ass, savoring the warm and clenching feeling on his cock. It was unlike any other feeling he had ever had, and the sight beneath him made it all the better. The tight hunter had his ass in the air, around his cock, looking incredibly sexy, and his hands were clenched in the sheets, knuckles white... and his beautiful mouth... that was pressed into the pillow, moaning "Cas" between groans of pleasure as his prostate was repeatedly hit.

The sight was almost too much for him. Grabbing Dean's hips in a way that would most likely leave bruises, he began pushing them into his own hips every time he pushed into Dean's hole, faster and faster. Dean himself was unraveling, his moans becoming less and less coherent as he was fucked harder and harder. His mind was blank and all he could think about was how amazing it felt when his sweet spot was hit. And ,oh fuck, there was a hand on his dick, pumping away furiously. It was too much. He shut his eyes and bit his lip, certain that he was going to hit his climax any second. Then he heard Castiel's voice, low and commanding again, "Come for me Dean. Show me you like it when I fuck you. Come for me."

Holding on any longer was impossible. His entire body clenched and unclenched around the intruder in his ass. His hands gripped the sheets even tighter and a series of unidentifiable sounds were shouted from his mouth into the pillow as he came, shooting his load all over the sheets below him.  
The clenching and the moans of the beautiful man under him were too much for the angel, and he cried out and came only seconds after Dean, grunting and gripping his hips even tighter as he emptied himself into Dean.

When, at last, they came down from their rush and their breathing slowed down and they could see clearly again, Castiel pulled out of Dean. The exhausted look of ecstasy on his lover's face let him know that he had done well.


	3. Warmth

A wave of sleepiness washed over Castiel as the post-coital haze surrounded him. Murmured sounds of contentment escaped his lips as he let his body fall back to the soft bed. It was as if his orgasm had sucked the energy out of him instantly, replacing it with a content drowsiness and mildly aching muscles, making the bed much more comfortable than he remembered it being. The idea of even moving seemed very disagreeable.

Dean seemed to be in agreement as he, too, relaxed into the bed; they could shower in the morning.

There they lay, bodies sprawled across the bed in pure blissful exhaustion for several minutes. Just when he assumed that Dean was asleep Dean rolled out of the bed and stood up.

Castiel, still in a fog, didn't speak, but grabbed at the air where Dean had been and made a small whining noise.

Confused, Dean turned around to give his lover a questioning look, but was met with a pleading one, as Castiel gestured to the empty space beside him.

He started to explain, "…shower… and, you know… my bed…" but Castiel's look did not waver.

Finally, with a sigh, he climbed his way back into the bed, trying not to notice how grateful he was for its warmth and softness as he pulled the blanket over Castiel and himself. It really was nice to stay in the bed, and as his eyes began to close he let them.

Just as he was slipping into the sweet pull of sleep, drifting off into unconsciousness, he felt a warm hand on his shoulder and seconds later a warm form moving up against his back as the arm wrapped around his chest.

If you were to ask Dean about Castiel's cuddling he would explain to you that it is incredibly annoying and makes it uncomfortable to sleep, but it makes the angel so happy, and how could you say no to Cas's pleading eyes? His puppy-dog look is worse than Sam's! But really, it's only because it makes Cas happy.

Then again, Dean is the one who taught Cas that humans lie a lot.

Dean rolled around in bed to face the angel that had his arms around him. Slowly, he reached out and caressed the stubble of the face of the angel, whom he loved more than anything in the world, (yet another thing that he would never admit) before pulling him into his chest.

Castiel hummed in contentment. He felt at home here with his hunter, his entire body warm and pressed flush against the man's, their legs tangled together, and their breathing slow and soft. He couldn't help but occasionally reach out and touch him, caress his shoulder, run his hands through his hair, drag his fingers across the muscles of his back…

These creatures that God had made were truly magnificent. The other angels could not appreciate it because they did not know the humans well enough. They had never run their hands across smooth skin, seen pure ecstasy in a lover's face, panted and moaned at the same time as a human. They had never watched their faces, Dean's especially. They couldn't appreciate his hurt smiles when he was trying to protect his brother. They don't see how adorable his cocky attitude is, or how underneath he's vulnerable in ways that you would never guess. They don't understand everything that he would give up for others, how much he already has. They don't know the little stories of Dean's life the way that Cas does. They don't know about the time when he was 8 and he told his father that he'd had his lunch money stolen and got yelled at for "letting that happen," when really another kid never got to eat at home and was hungry so Dean had given him his. They don't know about the time Dean was 12 and a dog got run over and Dean held it for hours until it died. They don't know all the little lies Dean told to protect his little brother from the truth. They don't know how hard Dean worked to resist Alistair, or how hard he tried to stop the apocalypse. They don't appreciate everything about him that makes him so beautifully human.

He does though, and this human is his.  
So, he can't help but touch him.

And when Dean drops his "tough guy" attitude and snuggles back, pulling Cas in tightly, nothing makes either of them happier. Boredom would never occur to the angel as he holds the human he loves throughout night while the hunter gets the peaceful sleep that he so desperately needs.

And, this night, as the hunter drifted off to sleep, snuggling even closer into Cas, he could have sworn, all his super-angel-hearing be damned, that he heard something that sounded a lot like "I love you."

If Dean hadn't fallen asleep seconds later he might have heard the softly whispered "I love you too."

Neither of them noticed the motel door creaking open at 2 that morning, nor did they notice the shock of another man as he saw his big brother cuddling with an angel, and, not noticing this, it was impossible for them to notice the smile of relief on this other man's face as he shook his head before walking away to get his own motel room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked it!  
> Feedback is much appreciated. :)


End file.
